Scars Never Convalescence
by Grief Euphoria
Summary: Lucius likes to “educate” Draco in his way of stuff. Draco didn’t. Harry wants to know what happened, and tells his own experience in unpleasant events, and try to get to his hurt heart. Angst,WIP,Yaoi,Slash,HC,HJ,Unal rating for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: **Harry/Draco

**Rating:** R (but very possibility to NC17)

**Summary: **Lucius likes to "educate" Draco in his way of stuff. Draco didn't.

Harry wants to know what happened, and tells his own experience in unpleasant event, and try to get to his hurt heart.

**Length: 1408 words (to this chapter)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they're all Rowling.**

**Status: **WIP

**Chapter one**

He screamed in pain, in the so much horrible pain… the one who always comeback to him without his willing. Every inch in his body shout for merci and forgiveness. It was like he was stabbing with blazing knife again and again. It felt like his vein was burning in blind fire.

He couldn't see anything.

He wanted it will finish, he wanted it will end. He wanted to **die**. He doesn't want it to keep going…

And then, the pains stop.

If he wouldn't be chained, he would have collapse on the icy stone floor.

"You are **NOT** will be irreverent. You are **NOT** talk without any permission. You will **NOT** express your opinion. You will **NOT** be shameless me when there are guest in the manor. You will **NOT** slam doors in this house. You are **NOT** disobeying my words. You will **NOT** desecrate your deceased mother's name…" said the emotionless voice of his father.

He lowers his head. He should have known this would go to happen; he shouldn't have undermined his father's authority. Especially when there are important guest in the house.

His father's robe flutters behind him when he goes outside the grille cell. "Don't go anywhere…" an evil smirk hoisted on his face.

_Like I could_… he groans from pain and exhaustion. His chained hand cut a little on the wrist when they brush against the rusty metal.

"I said NOT to irreverent." His father came back from whatever he went.

Damn… he forgot his father excel in legillimence.

"But that never mind, there is always appropriate solution…" again that evil smirk, the famous Malfoy Smirk of his father that made the heir on his nape stand up.

"Turn around, Draco."

Without any choice he turned around, he struggle to not shake from fear about what's going to happen.

And then he feels it; something sharp that cut his flesh in one moment. He distorts his face when he hears the sound that it makes. And then again, and again, and again. Of course that his father use in lash for a punish purpose. But Draco starts to suspect that maybe its all for only a pleaser purpose.

He flinch, more because the air-cut sound that the scourge create, than the pain itself create afterward, that because after the seventh lashing he lost his sensation in the place, he only feels something that dripping from his back again and again, probably blood.

He twitch from the thought that scars will stay on his beautiful smooth skin, of course there is a potion that disappears the scars away but it only influence if you took it right after the wound is caused, and how he know his father, he will let him stay in the dungeon for a while.

Of course his father whip him more then once in the past, but in spite of that it still don't have any scars on his body, that because his dear mother used to sneak to the basement and irrigate Draco in a blur pain and conceals scars potion, but she don't dare do more than that, because the fear from here husband.

But now, his mother was very likely rolling around in her tomb from misery.

Draco sinks in thought in target to blur the noise of the flogging.

The scars will be probably pretty ugly… Draco smile to himself a sad smile after his father go away, and leave him there, bleeding and lacerate.

After a few minutes he saw only the darkness came to him.

---

On the Express train to Hogwarts Draco command to Crabbe and Goyle to patrol another wagon, and he himself sit in a compartment alone.

He was very relieved to leave the manor, where his father controls him in his usual dictatorship. He was so much relieved that he was left alone again, without any insults and the hurt and the pain that his father do to him.

He sat on the seat, his back lean on the window wall, his knees bending his chest and his hands rest on the top of them. He sighs.

His body still ach, the scars from the lashing don disappear, they stay there as a sign of the act.

He was still shivers from the Cruciatus curses, in spite of the hundred; maybe thousand times that he experiences it.

He put his hide his head in his hand.

He hopes that nobody will bother him, he want at list a few hours of peace.

He remembers his mother's beautiful smile, the pure smile that always calms him down. He misses her, vary much.

_Such a pity that she buried in the manor territories… _

The words that his father told him that day still echo in his ears a made him to be furor.

"You will **NOT** desecrate your deceased mother's name…"

How dare he? He himself kills here… he is the one that made her suffer all this years… he is who consider his son to the main reason to his mother's depression, her disappointment.

He loathes him. He didn't believe how much blind he was all this years, when he support his father's opinion. His **FATHER**? The man didn't deserve to call like that!

And what will be happening this year? The Slytherins aren't the most pleasant people that exist. And this year he's must to continue with the Lie Mask that he forced to wear; the emotionless face, sarcasm, arrogant, immodesty, haughtiness.

All this things were not him, it was the Lie Mask. He become accustomed to hurt people intentionally and he hate every moment.

But if he was saying about it any single word… Lucius had got him more then the usual allocation, and he was finished in Slytherin.

Buy this year, this year it wouldn't be like that. He wouldn't wear the Lie Mask, he try to not get anybody hurt…

_This is gonna be a hard year… _he smiled dryly when he remembered Weasley.

---

In the feast he was quiet from the usual, and didn't take part in any conversation, and didn't answer to the question of the Bloody Baron.

And of course, he couldn't eat a lot because Lucius starve him between punish to punish.

He gets the password to the common room, and retires early.

In his dorm, after shower, he checks his scrawny body that he got from the seventh last weeks. The scars on his back got ruddy tint on his pale skin, which also, got a little grayish tint from the unexposed sun-light in the dungeon.

The blond hurry to his bed when he hears his dorm mate near the door. He didn't want to see them, or talk to them.

He closes the green curtains that circle his bed in and put few locker and silencing charms. And fall to his usual torment sleep.

Tomorrow morning and the rest of the few weeks after the school beginning he didn't talk to any from his dorm mate or any person, he stands for the apathy.

Draco hear the whispers of his house mates and wonder if it about him. It is really pity to lose the name and the reputation that he builds to himself in the last five years.

He didn't tease any Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, and don't bother to answer when somebody try to talk to him. It was rather comfortable.

He invest all his free time in study (it was after all his last year at Hogwarts and a NETS year as well), excluding Wednesday night; at Wednesday night it was time to think, and to relax.

He usually goes to the astronomy tower, sit on a chair that he transform with some blanket, and stare at the stars.

He like thinking on his mother, it was pretty comforting, although saddening.

The image of her with the long silver-blond hair, and with her smiles and undercover hugs, was making him feel lovely heats that banish all the bad thought of his father.

All the thought of his father was leading to thoughts of the Dark Lord. And he didn't want to think of **that** monster.

And he hate to think about his father before he fell asleep, because then he has nightmares.

The slytherin shook his head, he start with the bad thoughts again.

He looks up to the sky, and scans every star and star, wondering which one will be the one that will save him.

-----

A/N:

Well, it's the first time I'm writing a story in English, and it's the first time I'm published one.

I really wish you would review for I'll know how to get better.

Oh, and I would like a Betta, then if someone volunteer, I'll be very gratitude :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Length:**1,602 words** (to this chapter)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they're all Rowling.**

**Status: **WIP

**Chapter two**

_Is it just me, or is it just every one look pretty happy? What for?_

Draco was in the Great Hall eating breakfast, and near by him, all his housemate look pretty happy, or at list pretty pleased with something. But what?

He didn't like that.

And what, nobody bother their ass to put a word to him about why they are so 'happy' about.

He looks at the other tables (although in the Gryffindor was missing a lot of student), and all they're sitters look usual.

It seems that it's only in his house. But what the hell had happening!

He didn't like when hide things from him.

Shook his head, he takes green apple from the fruit bawl, and exited from the hall to his first class.

When he got to the fifth floor, he thought he understand what the Slytherins grinned so much, and understand where were the others missing Gryffindors; he saw all the uppers Gryffindor, fifth year till seventh, half naked, and soaked water.

The 'soaked water' thing he could understand – from the yelling on Peeves.

Buy why they were half naked?

He grinned; despite things, its still was funny! To see Weasley with a blanket fasten to his body, hopeless and totally wet.

"What are you laughing for, Malfoy?" a voice full of venom behind him.

He turned around, and raised his eyebrow; Harry Potter, with a blanket wrapped around his body as a toga.

His stomach had a loop. "You are, I supposed." He retorted.

The weasel approached to them. "You're the one that do this to us, don't you? Come here to see the result of your childish behavior?"

Draco narrows his eyes in hateful. Some things are never change.

"Shut the fuck up, you stupid git." He turns to Potter, "Live me alone." And go from there to his Arithmansy class.

It a little hurt him that the Weasel came to him in blame.

_Buy what are you want him to say? He knows you as the little bloody Ferret. He doesn't know that you're change. Anybody's doesn't know. What are you offer?_

But in the other hand… Potter with a toga. Just to drool.

_Well, to forget that, you have class now. You need to concentrate._

He put his diagrams out of his bag and waits to his teacher get to the class.

---

Saturday was Hogsmead weekend, he was a little happy to have a fresh air by the town.

And more than that, he wants to try the Firewhisky, he always want, but now that he become to age nearly four month ago, he can try it without any problems of age.

He first do a little walk around the town, buy a book, and then he buy his bottle of Firewhisky.

MARLIN it **is** burn!

After a few shots, he become used to the taste, _it was rather have a nice taste, if you ignore the burning thing_.

The blond turn to a deserted ally when he finished his small bottle, he felt a light dizziness.

He leans on the wall for a few moments before he collapsed on the ground. He was still in consciousness, but he was not able to move. He stared blankly at the cloudy sky, so many times he have this expression.

He heard laugh. Maybe this laugher would like to help him? Or maybe not, and he would be stack here in this very comfortable expression until someone would notice about his disappearances.

To his fortunately, the laugher past by his ally and he may notice him, but to his unfortunately the laugher have a black messy hair and emerald eyes, oh, and he was a Gryffindor too.

The now hurry Gryffindor have a look of concern on his face.

Potter draw nearer to him, and then he scream his name, wishing him to answer him.

"Malfoy! Malfoy, do you hear me? Please, talk to me." Say the raven-hair.

Draco still doesn't move, just his eyes, slowly looking at the greenish eyes of the other in numb.

Potter look frightened. "Malfoy! Please, talk to me, say something…"

Nothing. Even if he was able to talk, he wouldn't say something.

Right now, he wants Potter live him there, wither.

---

Very shiny bright light blind his eyes when he try to open them.

Where was he?

He couldn't remember nothing… where was he and what happened?

"Mr. Malfoy? Are you awake?" said familiar voice near him.

He tried to open slowly his eyes; the light didn't seem so much blinding after all.

He was in the Infirmary, and Madam Pomfrey was in his left side, smiling at him.

"You awake," said another voice to his right, it was Potter on a chair. What did he was doing here?

"What happened?" Draco asks immediately.

The medi-witch sighed. "You were poisoned, Mr. Potter here found you at an abandon ally in Hogsmead five days ago. He said that you weren't talk to him when he asks you to, and that you couldn't – visible – move. You remember now what happened?" she asks in concerned.

The nurse never had talk to him in concerned when he ever was here. _Because the Mask, silly._

But he could see some possible image that could be what had happened. But Merlin, he was poisoned!

"I think so" his vice was so bloody weak, and he felt like this also. "I was drinking…" he didn't want the nurse to know what he had drink, who knows who she tells. "A drink, then I goes to an ally, and I start to feel dizzy… I think my legs crashed, and I couldn't move… and I felt like I just want to stay there forever…" he mumbled in the end.

He looks at Potter, who looks through though. "Which drink you drunk, and where did you buy him?"

Draco felt a small hit on his cheeks before he speak. "A Firewhisky, from the disgusting pub in the right turn in the first crossroads." He said, more then a whispered.

Potter raises his eyebrow in surprise. "A Firewhisky?" he repeats.

Draco felt his hit stronger. Why Potter ask this in front of the Medi-witch? He nodded.

The Slytherin could hear the 'tsk' of the old nurse. And want to bury him with a shame. The "educate" from home still stay in his mind, no matter what.

"Well… err… what kind of poison did it was?" The blond ask. "Will it dangerous?"

"Mr. Malfoy, if it was dangerous, you wouldn't be here, in this state. It was numbness-blackout- stupor one. Do you know who possibly could do this to you?" The nurse asks.

"Err… no. It could be my father, perhaps? Or any of the Slytherins…?" he really doesn't know who could possibly do it, but his suspicious are understandable.

"Your father?" Potter and Pomfrey burst. "Wha-?" Potter look stunned.

"Get out of it, Potter. Its not like you didn't know he was like that." Draco irritated.

Potter just look through a shock. "Still, he is your Father, how could he treat you like that? You still his hair stuff…" he mumbled at the end of the sentence.

"Looks like he could." Darco said stiff.

"Err… I'm sorry…" Potter murmured.

"About what?"

The other boy just shrugged. Draco rolled his eyes. _He can be very jerk sometimes…_

"Madam Pomfrey," he turned to the nurse, who was quiet all this time. "What my… state right now? When would I leave the infirmary?"

The witch looks like she was in a deep though. "You still can't remove your limbs, and it is good that you can talk with us. I gave you some potion that will stimulate and arouse you, but if all what it could do was to make you from the chest, up; I think that only the time could do his own. You would stay until you can move by yourself, have a nice interval, if you want me for something, just call, I'm in my office." She smiled to him and left.

"Potter?" he asks him after a few minutes.

"Yes?"

"Why are you here? Why do you help me?" he couldn't see his face, though, he couldn't see his expression.

"I err… I was with my friends that day, I was hopping to go somewhere near to where I found you, when I found you it was like you where dead. You didn't move, didn't reply to me, you didn't even blink. You just lay there and stared with no expression, cold like an ice. What do you've been doing in that position? All I could think about was what the hell the matter with you, and why didn't you respond, and go straight to the hospital wing. And I was sat here as well five days just to know how are you."

"But why?" he asks in quiet voice.

He could feel Potter's blush and sheepishness, but didn't say anything about it. "I'm still Gryffindor, you know." He excuses.

"Oh right, the Golden Boy must save anyone who's in hurt…" he said nastily. From some reason he felt anger about Potter.

"It wasn't something like that at all! I was just was there… maybe I shouldn't save you at all!"

Draco was absolutely furious by now. "Go the fuck away from me, Potter. Live me fucking alone!"

"So be it. I'm sorry I even trying… urgh!" and he go away.

_Trying what?_

Draco wasn't feeling very well as he thought he would when Potter would go. He felt an urge to cry until he gets to sleep, and he did.

It wasn't a pleasant sleep, though.

-----

A/N:

Hmm... Now it goes a little where I wanted this story to be.

I really sorry if it too rush, but all the weeks of the 'beginning of the school year' are not important at all, that why I'm skip to the point; late October-December.

Please leave a review for I can update sooner (review give me motivation)


	3. Chapter 3

**Length:**1,094 words** (to this chapter)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they're all Rowling.**

**Status: **WIP

Fluffy White Pillow, heko-chan, Phantomandvampirelover – thank you for the review, it is give me some happiness :)

Phantomandvampirelover – it would be wonderful if you can, do you have messenger or email address to send you the chapters?

**Chapter three**

He hates himself in the morning. He hates his life.

Even Potter was regretted for saving him.

No one wanted him, who want?

His father treats him like a shit, and his own mother is now dead. Who he regard as his friend don't talk to him, and don't bother to even come here and visit him (Pomfrey told him that when he wake up, after he ask her), and the only one who have a little concerned about him was now regret about it.

Also, he house-mates too, was being apathetic to sight of him, he wasn't who he use to be.

Some of the students in Hogwarts think that he a Death Eater, he shivered to the thought.

The others just know that something is up on him. Sometimes he saw a look of pity in their eyes, sometimes it turn to scoffing or hate.

The ones who used to follow him were gone. Even Pancy, who used to tracing all the times. Even Crabbe and Goyle were off. Every one used to be part of his accompanied. And now they weren't. It was… so sharp turn, but he knew that it too late to go back on heels, and he knew that it better be like that.

But still, it was hurt to stay with nobody, and everyone refer him as something that shouldn't be exist.

He hates to look at people, hate to look at anything at all. It was all... hopeless. No matter how he behaves, nobody wants him. It is hurt.

And now… someone poisoned him. Did everybody hate him so much? But he isn't the same anymore, he isn't so bad now… right? He's not sneered at anyone anymore, he's not teasing or mocking anyone, he's just there, not doing a thing, then why everyone seem with so hate in then for him? He just answers to himself. He's just there. Then maybe he shouldn't. Maybe it's all… insignificant.

Maybe he just needs to end it all. All the pain will gone, all the sorrow will go, all the desperation will go, and it will never comes back. The death isn't so pain, right? He didn't know.

He scared from the death, he didn't know.

---

A sound of glass-bottle near him makes him wake. It was only Madam Pomfrey, who comes to check him and giving him his potion, to prod the current.

The green-brown potion wasn't taste good at all, _it's just me, or the entire potions are disgusting? _

But after all, this potions are helping him to heal pretty well; he start moving his hands, right, they still feels pretty heavy, but it was relive that at list that he can move.

More lightening spot; he haven't have the students here in the hospital wing, and that was relieving too.

_But what about studying? I have here nobody to help me to complete the material… the stupid study was the only thing that kept me on. To ignore the stupidest things that made me fucked up. I can progress in the books and know the stuff they learning, but I don't have here any of my books. And when I'll get out of here it will be all together too much. I don't think I could handle it. Maybe I should just… give up._

This thoughts where haunting him every time, he was willing that his recovery will be as slow as it can. It will be better like that.

He found an old book near his desk night, it was about potions. But he cannot concentrate enough because the thoughts. It was really bothering.

He had an urge to scream, to yell on everybody. It was much easier and comfort then just lay here and being full with self-pity thoughts. But he couldn't get up, and here was no one but madam Pomfrey, who was in her office. And he can't yell at her because she'll probably kick him out.

He must do something. Or he'll get nuts. No one to talk to, to one to comfort with, no one to be with, no one want to be with him. Buy why? He hasn't done anything, right?

Darco checked with himself if he treats someone not properly this year. No, it was all cool.

Maybe they all mad at him because all the lasts years? Could they not see how he changed? Could they… could someone say a rumor about him without him to know and because of that they don't talk to him? Or maybe they think he's a Death Eater or they know he's a traitor? A little absurd they're known. No one knows.

He closed his eyes. _Stop thinking. You're thinking too much. And it's doing you no good._

With that, he tried to go sleep. Maybe after rest he could do better and think in more sense.

---

It had been almost two weeks since Draco's poison accident.

Now, he was in the middle of dinner, but all this twenty minutes he didn't eat anything. It was a few things that made it; he simple wasn't hungry, and he think he eats too much, so probably he became fat (what wasn't a clueless true, the opposite.)

After a while he picks up the tea jug and poured some to his cup.

_I really should pay more attention about what I'm eating… I'm so fucking fat! I never had been fat…_

Ha disgust of his self.

His eyes pass to the other tables; the Ravenclaws were talking with each other quietly, the Hufflepuff were too pointless to even care, and the Gryffindors were the loudest table in the hall.

He saw a few talking and laughing about something. He felt a stab in the hurt when he saw all the students there so happy and jolly.

He want too somebody to talk to, he wanted too someone to laugh with. It was so hurt to him that any people were ignoring him, and he even doesn't know why. It was unbearable. So unbearable he wants it to end. Now.

He looked again at the laughing Gryffindors and felt that they might laugh at him. He was sure of it. _Maybe they laughing 'cause I'm fat…_

Without any thought he burst out of the hall to his dorm.

---

At the seventh year boy's dormitory, on the farthest bed, sat a silver-blond boy, bleeding.

On his left hand was a sharp blade, and on his right hand were few bleeding cuts.

_Fuck. I can't believe I actually do it._


	4. Author Note

Hello guys,

I'm sorry, but I wouldn't update chapters soon (maybe I'll could update chapter four tomorrow from school) because my parents cut off my connection to the network, because my studying become very low (48,58,56,31,67) and they thinks it's because the internet (hey! I only here something like… ten hours. It's not that bad!).

Anyway, they said if I'll not improve myself, there'll be no internet… so, I do write the chapters, and very possible that I'll update chapter four tomorrow from school.

Err, have a good afternoon :)

Love, Grief Euphoria


	5. Chapter 5

**Length:**2,099 words** (to this chapter)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they're all Rowling.**

**Status: **WIP

**A/N:** I hope you'll like it, if not – tell me why and I'll try to improve myself. Enjoy :)

And I'm sorry if my French is messed up – I'm not orientation in this language…

**Chapter 4**

Thoughts. They're come and go. Come and go.

But not this one; this thought was haunting him since he start cutting. _I don't wanna die like that._

Fortunately, the cutting didn't kill him, but just made him bleed and he didn't lose too much blood either.

He thought for some ways, he disqualifies the possibility of hanging himself or garrote, it was too painfully. He didn't want more pain, he want to die fast and painless.

So he thought on poison, too quick to even try to think about the pain. But where the hell he gonna get this? Snape is very wary to his potion collection, and there is no way he gonna get this before caught.

Draco was right now at the Astronomy Tower, the highest tower on Hogwarts, and watches the setting sun. _It is so beautiful…_

A few yards away from him, he saw someone ride on a broomstick in the Quidditch pitch. Harry Potter, can it be more obvious?

He was flying so… graceful, like that was his nature. _It is._ He remind to himself.

_But never mind him… I'm here for seeing the sun. Setting. And that's it. No Potter._

On the ground, he saw two students laughing and running from each other. That made him sad.

Even here he had have to watch this painfully statement of him without nobody. It was too much, again.

Suddenly he was on the edge of the tower gap in the wall, ready to jump.

He closed his eyes, as a tear came out, and drop on his cheek.

One last look he saw the beautiful orange-pink tint of the sun, and another to the kids on the grass, and the – now empty – pitch. And jump.

He saw scared it'll be painful landing, as the wind blew his loose hair, _is it the end? My end?_

But then, it all stops. Like someone holding him.

Hey! Someone IS holding him. Now he had been sat on something long and thin. A broomstick. He was too scared to even realize that he was safe again. But by who?

Right now his eyes were too tearfully to see, and when he turned around to see who saved him he saw swirl of blur black and paleness, maybe even green where the eyes supposed to be.

Draco cries. He didn't care that the student saw – to all he's care he could throw him from the broomstick to the ground. _Must be Potter, he was flying the previously moment._

A hand came behind his back and fastens him to Potter's chest, and the blond didn't care, he felt some relief that someone was felt caring on him; it was so nice and comforting.

They were landing, and Potter asks, "Why did you do that? His voice was full with concerned, and maybe sadness too. But why? Why were he saved him again? And after he told him that he wishes he'll die! What was going on? He must ask.

"Why do you care? Why do you do this?" he asks with hoarse voice.

"I just… do." The raven hair answered.

Without thinking, he said, "you think because you're the boy-who-fucking-lived you can do whatever you want? Stop saving me!" furious he runs away. To the forest. He didn't know what a big mistake he just done by it.

Running as fast as he could into the forbidden forest, don't looking back. More tears appear when he realized what he just cause, also, he didn't know where to go; he never was in the forest again after the detention in first year.

Then, in a glade he saw a few figures – maybe they could help him, but when he saw the figures from closer he saw they wear a Death Eater robes.

_Oh My Fucking God, what the hell Death Eaters doing at Hogwarts!_

Before he could run away, one of the Death Eaters saw him. _Shit._

"Oh, look at that; isn't it Draco Malfoy, the little fuck who rebel his own father. Poor Lucius he have this ungrateful brat as a son." Say one of them. _How the hell they know? But… wait a minute, I know that voice…_

"What do you guys think about some little punishment for him?" the Death Eater continue. _Isn't it Theodore Nott's voice?_

Alarming, he starts turn around and run, but a bigger one (who look exactly like Crabbe or Goyle) hold him in place and tie him to some chains that weren't there before.

"Live me alone!" Draco screams. Who know what they have in their distort mind?

The only respond was a cold laugh.

"Well, I don't think so…" Said Millicent Bulstrode's voice.

And then, there was pain everywhere. A pain he couldn't escape, never. It was the Cruciatus curse.

Without controlling, he screams and yells. He didn't want them to hear him, but he couldn't control that, it also seems they thought the same as him, because they cast 'Silencios' on him, so nobody will hear him.

_I wish Potter will be here to help me… it so fucking hurt. Why do they do it? Why aren't live him alone? MARLIN STOP IT! It hurt even more then his father's 'cause now it's few…_

A few tears drop from his eyes.

It seems like eternity, but finally it was over, but they start to beet him. Hard. Two figures that seem like Crabbe and Goyle fall upon him and kick him. He felt something broke, maybe bone. But it was like he wasn't there, like it wasn't happening to him. And then that was over too. _Where's Harry?_ He thought to unconsciousness.

The next time he opens his eyes he saw white, and hears voices.

"I was in the forest to take care on some little beast and visit a few Centaurs, when I found him, Ma'am." Said a deep voice, like this Hagrid thing.

"Did you saw someone getting out from the forest, Hagrid?" a new voice, was Potter here?

"Err, no. I went to the forest sometime near ten, I didn't saw anyone."

"But I saw him last at six and a half…" murmur Potter, somewhere near him.

He heard tsk-ing. "Well, from what I see here he have his rib and left arm broken – nothing I can't cure. I think his cut on the lip wouldn't live a scar. Also, I think he had been cast on Cruciatus curse. Who knew… and on Hogwarts grounds! Albus wouldn't be happy, I need to report him, now, will you?" Said Pomfrey's voice.

_So I do have broken something…_ He didn't want to move until Pomfrey live, so now is the perfect time, but this Hagrid…

"Well, I'll go now, Harry, have a good night." Say the half-giant.

"Yeah… good night to you too." Said Potter's very close voice.

"Don't stay here too late, Harry." Said the other, and after that was a sound of closing door.

Now. Draco open his eyes, to his luck, it was night; so the room wasn't so shining.

"You wake up," said the raven-hair from his right, he look like he just cry._ But why? Was it because of me? Am I that important to him? Is it 'cause of that why he saved me all the times? Of course not. Delete this ridiculous thought._

"Yeah…" he croaks. He needs water. Then Potter gives him glass of water. "Thank you." He said politely after he drank.

Potter sighs and sat near him. "You worry me." He admits.

Draco was surprised. "Am I?"

"Well, err, yes." He put his hand on Draco's. it felt a little weird, but in a nice way. Like someone actually care about him.

Draco smile. "Thank you." But the curiosity… "But why? All this years we were rivals; you hate me and I hate you. Why would you care about me all of a sudden?" _God I know how to complicate the things… why can I just shut up and let the things just be?_

Potter catches his eyes with his own. "I don't hate you – I never had. I thought you hate me, after you ask me for friendship…"_ is he blushing? _"Err… I'm sorry about that; it's just that people I met tell me not so things about you and about Slytherin." _Why is he apologizing? He don't need to… _"Err… then I thought, if you hate me, then what I can do – I had been sorted to Gryffindor – I had to 'cooperate' with you, I had a duty as a Gryffindor, that what I was supposed to do. Why were you hated me?"

Draco was in a dilemma. _Tell him or not to tell? Well, of course to tell; this is your bloody opportunity!_ "It was all fakes." He swallows. "I had to do it because of my father…" he shivered from the thought of his father.

"Well then, why did you stop?" the curiosity…

"Because I… I don't want to be like that…" the blonde's eyes were tearfully again. "I want to be myself… to prove Lucius that I can be who I want to be, and that I don't need his stupid punishment…" he start to sob. It hurt him to talk about it. Harry came closer and hugged him. "It's okay now. He's not here. I am here. I'll protect you." He cooed.

_Oh My God! Is he hugging me? Nobody do that but mummy when I was little…_

"I don't want to come back to the manor. He's there… he'll punish me…"

"How punish? Ask Harry.

Draco didn't want to answer that, and turned his head to the side. But he need to. "Most of the punishments he cast on me Cruciatus, and sometimes he flogging me… there were a few times he used to break some of my bones and then he gave me a potion to cure it… and that hurts… and he do that again.. And again…" at that he actually cry, and sob. "He holds me in the dungeon for weeks… and its dark… he imprisons me there without food or drink…" he continues to cry on Harry's chest. Harry strokes his back in a comforting way that made Draco feel better.

"Yeah, I notice how paler you are, and how thinner…" he capture Draco's head and look straight into his eyes. "I swear, when the battle will come, I'll kill the man." Draco saw hoe serious and honest Harry is and smile. Well yeah, Lucius is his father, but Draco didn't ascribe him as one. "Thank you," he said to the brunette. "I mean it, nobody but you, since my mom… murdered… do what you're doing. And I appreciate you for that." He lowered his head.

Harry's finger raised his head, and their head were so close to each other, that Draco thought that Harry's gonna kiss him. To his surprise he didn't care if he did, and even feel a little disappointment when Harry just said "Your welcome and it's not because I'm 'Le Monsieur Doit Sauver Le Monde' thing. It because I want to, Okay?"

_Didn't know that he knows French…_

But before Draco could answers, Madam Pomfrey interapt. "Oh! You're awake! Mr. Potter, why didn't you tell me about it?" Pomfrey was demand.

"Err… I-"

"-Never mind, now, you, Mr. Malfoy – drinks this, and this, and those two." Said the nurse and gave him four potions that didn't look very tasty.

"Eww…" Draco murmur when he looked at green-brownish potion. Pomfrey didn't look very happy about his declaration. "Well, drink them!"

Draco looks at Harry, like he should save him from that. The Gryffindor just shrugged and said with a smirk, "You should drink them, I know its have a horrible taste, but it'll help you, I promise you that."

_Fuck. Its looks like someone's vomit…_ a swallow. _Well, I guess I should drink it. And as fast as I could._

He plugged his nose, and in last look at Harry he drank the green-brownish potion. And after that Pomfrey just push into his hand the other three. The last one; dark purple – a dreamless potion, start his act. _That wasn't so bad after all… just need a glass of water after them…_

Draco yawns, and turns to Harry. He didn't like the idea of sleeping here alone. "Harry," the raven-hair looked surprised to the use of his first name. Draco blush. "Can you please stay here with me?" another yawn. _Please say yes… please say yes…_

Harry smiled. "Okay." He sat again in his chair and held Draco's hand, the blond fell asleep.

-------

**A/N:**

Well, again, I do hope that you're like it; I know it's not much, but for now that what I'm able to…

I want to ask you, if there's anything you'll like to be in this fanfic, and I'll try to add it if it appropriate.

Please review, the next chapter (I do start to write it) will be delay, cause, like it said in my note, I do not have internet (right now I'm update from school.), so maybe the next chapter I'll be in next Monday.

Please review!


End file.
